1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a child chair, and more particularly, to a child chair capable of selectively configuring as a high chair or a booster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Child chairs have been widely used for toddlers since they provide the toddlers roughly the same height as adult care givers such that the toddlers are easy to be taken care of or fed at the table. Although various structures embodied, child chairs usually do not have detachability between the seat and the supporting frame, leaving space-consuming drawback for themselves to store. Additionally, for the booster types of child chairs, straps are essential for securing the boosters at an adult chair. Such straps, however, do not properly store when unused, which may cause strangling accident to produce safety issue.